


Tell Me That It Was Love, That It Was Real

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Nothing That You Say Can Change This Feeling [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Thor, These two really should pull their heads out of their asses, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Thor should know better by now that Loki never stays.





	Tell Me That It Was Love, That It Was Real

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve worked on this series. A LOT has happened in life since the last time I posted about these boys and I’m glad I got back to it. 
> 
> I had a totally different draft for the Thorki reunion and I ended up scrapping the whole thing. I’m not sure when or if i even will continue this series, so consider this a quasi-ending. I will probably do a slice of life for this little family somewhere down the road. 
> 
> Also, answer to a previous question: Leif’s last name is Friggasson. There’s a pretty interesting site that explains nordic last names here: https://www.nordicnames.de/wiki/Patronym if anyone is a nerd like me and wants to read it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor wakes to an empty bed and closes eye, willing the tears not to fall. Every morning for the past two months, he’s done the same thing. He wakes, hoping Loki will have returned and he never has. Loki disappeared from the ship shortly after they’d escaped Asgard. His promise to stay had fallen flat, much like all of his other promises, but this one cut Thor deep. Thor should know better by now that Loki never stays. 

 

_ Why would this time be any different?  _

 

He gets up and dresses for the day. Today Thor travels to Earth to seek refuge for his people. The ship they’ve lived on for three months has slowly deteriorated and Midgard was chosen as the only place they could inhabit. Well, it was the planet least likely to murder them. 

 

Walking along the corridors, Thor greets his people as they pass. Heimdall has finally devised a way to get him to Earth. Without Loki’s magic, they’d been left stranded, waiting for someone to come up with a plan. Luckily Heimdall found a mage strong enough to transport Thor. He meets them in the ship’s hull, it’s quiet and dark and the kid looks scared out of his mind, but Thor reassures him that everything will be fine. The boy waves his fingers around and the gesture reminds him painfully of Loki. Suddenly there is a flash of gold light and he’s standing in Time Square. 

  
  


\----

  
  


With a new home for his people secured, Thor exits the Avengers tower a new man. He feels a lightness that he hasn’t experienced in a long while. Their stay on Earth will be temporary, just until they can come up with a more permanent solution, but their safety for the next few months is guaranteed. 

 

Thor is just about to call for Heimdall when a familiar sensation floods him. Loki is on Earth. He can feel his brother’s presence. Thor scans the crowd around him, searching for any familiarities. Anything that will reveal Loki to him. A sudden flash of gold light is the only warning Thor gets before he’s sprawled on the floor before Dr. Strange and Loki.  

 

“I thought we talked about this, guys?” Thor looks up to find Dr. Strange staring back down at him, disappointment and boredom written on his face. He’s got Loki in some sort of gag with matching cuffs that glow gold against his skin. “Thor, would you mind escorting Loki off planet, again?” 

 

“Of course not. I apologize for the inconvenience.” Thor is certain the doctor can hear in his voice how not-sorry he actually is. He doesn’t particularly appreciate the way the man handles Loki, but in this situation it’s more of a blessing so he’ll take it. 

 

Dr. Strange removes the enchantments from his brother and before Thor can utter a word, Loki’s hands are glowing a familiar shade of green. Thor has just enough sense to grab Loki’s arm before they are careening through time and space. 

 

Realms swirl around them and Thor lets out a grunt when he lands on soft grass. He gets up and takes a quick glance at their surroundings. They seem to be in a clearing just below a mountain. A small home sits nestled into the rock.Thor spots a garden to the right of the house and a stable to the left. This is where Loki has been hiding? 

 

Dense forest surrounds them and Thor supposes they are probably somewhere on Vanaheim or maybe Alfheim? Thor spins around, filled with rage, and grabs Loki by the throat. His brother’s eyes are wide, hands up in the air as if trying to placate a beast. True fear lights up his features and Thor thinks it’s the most honest Loki has ever been. 

 

“Thor, please-”

 

“Shut up. Don’t try to use that lying tongue on me.” Thor is beyond furious. But really, he’s sad. Why would Loki leave him for this? A cottage in the mountains? Loki probably had a new lover. Someone that he loved more than Thor. “Do you live here with your new lover? Is this where you spread your legs for him like a slut? Do you laugh together at the rest of us struggling to survive?” The harsh words spill out before he can stop them. All of his darkest fears turn into accusations now that he has Loki in his grasp. His eye is just starting to glow with that bright, white light. The lightning is surging within him and tears are falling down Loki’s cheeks. 

 

“Mama!” 

 

“Put him down.” A voice barks out the command just as a blade is placed at his throat. Thor deflates, setting Loki back on the ground and looking around to take in the new arrivals. 

 

A tall, dark haired warrior holds his knife to Thor, a child peeking up at them from between his legs. The boy runs to Loki, grabbing onto his legs and hiding his face in Loki’s stomach. Thor’s eyes are wide as he takes in the scene. Loki had a child? With this man? Tears begin to well in his eyes and he blinks rapidly to clear them. 

 

“Alviss, please, let him go.” The man looks Thor over with a sharp eye, assessing the threat before looking back to Loki. 

 

“You will find no more trouble here. I will be on my way.” Thor assures him and (cool name) lowers his sword but doesn't relax. The king of Asgard turns his back on Loki, preparing to call Heimdall. 

 

“Thor! Please let me explain.”

 

“I don't need an explanation, brother. I'm glad you are happy.” 

 

“The boy's father is your brother?” the question startles Thor and he stops dead in his tracks. Alviss looks from one brother to the next, one eyebrow raised on question. Thor turns to find Loki clutching the child to his chest, the boy's green eyes stare back at him. 

 

“Loki?” Thor has never seen his brother look so afraid. 

 

“He's yours, Thor. I swear it on my life. I've never taken another, not the way you and I-” Loki flushes, a sight Thor has missed. “There's no possibility of him being anyone else's.” 

 

Alviss looks as if he has grown bored with the conversation and turns to Loki. 

 

“Do you need me? If not, I will leave you two to get reacquainted.”

 

“Thank you Alviss, but we are fine. And, he's not my real brother.” 

 

“You may do as you wish, Loki. I will not judge you.” The man nods at Thor and stalks gracefully into the trees. Loki turns back to find Thor staring off into the distance. He looks confused and shaken, as though he may fall over any second now. 

 

“That can’t be. It’s not possible-”

 

“Come inside, Thor. Let’s talk.” 

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  


“You hid this from me? When we were together on Asgard? That's why you were trying to leave after father died.” They've settled on the low couches in the common room of the cottage. Loki put Leif down for a nap in his own rooms and made them both tea. Thor admits, he loves how cozy it feels inside. He wouldn't mind spending his days here with Loki. 

 

“Yes. I came to find you. After Leif turned three, I left him here with Alviss and returned to Asgard. I just didn't know how to explain myself. Especially after father. I did tell him Thor, he didn't believe me, I had to do what I did. He was trying to imprison me again. I couldn't leave our son.”

 

“Woah, woah. Slow down, Loki. I believe you. I do.” A deep sigh escapes his younger brother and Thor’s brow wrinkles in confusion. “Did you not think I would?”

 

“I-” Tears begin to gather in Loki’s eyes and he looks away, swallowing heavily, “I've done so many terrible things. To you, to our family. I thought you wouldn't believe me, that you would think I was lying to protect myself from your anger. ” 

 

“Loki, I love you. And try as I might, I have a very hard time staying mad at you.” 

 

“But you were angry, when you followed me here. You thought I lived here with someone else, you called me a slut!” Loki is on his feet now, pacing around the room angrily, and Thor jumps up to gather him in his arms. 

 

“I was upset! It's not an excuse, and I will apologise a thousand times for it, but I was sad that you'd left me again. I thought you'd replaced me.” 

 

“Oh Thor,” Loki cups his jaw and runs his fingers through his closely shorn hair, “Don't you know? You've ruined me for anyone else.” Their lips meet in a fiery kiss. Both of them longing for the contact they've been without for so long. Thor grabs Loki beneath his thighs and hoists him up, carrying him into the bedroom. 

 

“Oh, I've missed this.”


End file.
